Interruptions
by reflecting
Summary: K/S PWP. AU. Arriving late at his apartment, Commander Spock is greeted by a rather disgruntled lover. A few kisses and all is forgiven, however, as things gets hot and heavy the pair is interrupted. Jim is not pleased, but he rolls well with the punches.


**Pairing: **Kirk/Spock

**Warning: **Mature content, un-betad, English isn't my first language, and this is only my second attempt at Trek fanfiction writing.

**Genre: **Romance, PWP; is an AU in the sense that the characters are such as the 2009 movie, only the movie has been disregarded.

**Notes: **This is dedicated to a fellow K/S shipper, who is a very talented writer. It seemed fitting, since I enjoy her writing so much. So, I hope you enjoy, **shizuka-ame**!

* * *

**Interruptions.**

James T. Kirk doesn't sulk. He's just sitting there on the couch, contemplating the day's events and feeling a bit…dismayed at the whole affair. Really, that's all. No sulking. Which was why Spock's comment annoyed him as much as it did.

"Jim, are you participating in the human teenage act of 'sulking'?"

Rolling his eyes, Jim scooted further to the left of the couch to distance himself from where Spock had settled down beside him. Narrowing his eyes at the raised brow of amusement, he answered a bit more haughtily than intended. "No, I'm not, and you're late by the way. Food's cold and I'm not getting you anything more tonight."

Spock, who took little notice of the rising ire of his lover as he moved in even closer, didn't bother to conceal the twitch of satisfaction at the corner of his lips as the armrest of the couch prevented Jim from escaping his presence any further. His lack of concern in this situation led him to lean forward a little bit more to brush his warm hand through messy blonde hair, getting the confirmation that he did not, indeed, have anything to 'worry' about when Jim melted into his touch.

"I apologize, Jim," Spock said even so, knowing the human way and feeling, at some level, that it was needed to be said despite the inevitability of what had occurred. He assumed it was his human side. "I had not anticipated Professor T'Chinga's interference with the completion of the experiment and the consequences of his actions on the outcome." He explained with the calm patience that sometimes drew Jim crazy, but he had not stopped stroking his hair and his brown, human eyes were soft in their sincere apology. Jim felt the last of the sting Spock's, until now, unexplained absence disperse as well as the worried knot in his stomach that had made him too queasy to eat despite the aroma of food that had been emitted from the kitchen for hours as he'd waited.

"Besides," Spock continued after only a short moment of silence, his voice having changed subtly into the tone he used to tease, "Can I assume that the dinner you 'prepared' for us was, indeed, pre-ordered pizza? Calzone with mushrooms and green pepper, if I'm not mistaken."

Having leaned into Spock's caress, which hadn't stopped even as he talked, Jim stiffened momentarily in surprise before looking up to meet his eyes and grin charmingly. It earned him a raised brow, and a twitch of the lips. "I shall, as you say, take that as a yes."'Jim titled his head and surged up to answer with a kiss, humming in glee at Spock's startled noise. Really, he should know better by now.

The little triumph and perhaps slight retribution he felt were brief as Spock moved quickly and with his inhuman strength carefully controlled, pinned him efficiently to the couch. With arms locked over his head, after a swift, if a bit rough rearrangement, he now rested on the couch's seat instead of the armrest (which would have been uncomfortable, both for his neck's angle and with the way Spock held his arms at bay), leaving Jim to bite his lower lip at the stab of heat in his lower stomach at this show of strength and possession from the normally placid man. Spock eyed him for a moment, gaze seeming to darken just a bit as Jim released his lip in order to grin shamelessly. It was almost immediately swallowed by a hot mouth which captured his with intense determination. He felt compelled to respond equally. It ended too quickly for his liking.

"I find myself displeased to have been delayed in returning home by such a foolish incident that should not have occurred," Spock murmured upon breaking the kiss, remaining close enough for their swollen, wet lips to brush against each other gently as he spoke. Jim breathed hard, his eyes half-closed as familiar arousal made its way through his veins to meet at the throbbing heat between his legs.

"Oh really?" he breathed with a sly grin, spreading open to fit Spock snugly against him. Jim arched his back in response to this improvement in proximity, thrusting his hips upwards and was rewarded with a hissed "Yesss" before Spock closed in to capture his lips again. Slender fingers slipped underneath his loosely buttoned shirt and removed it quickly, well practiced and nimble. Jim groaned, his own hands clutching Spock's black uniform as he continued to thrust up and grind against his half-Vulcan's hardening cock (so alien yet familiar).

It was almost painful then, when strong hands gripped his hips and stilled the motion completely by pushing down hard into the couch. He would've voiced his complaint with something more specific than through a throaty groan if it hadn't been for Spock's persistent kisses engaging his tongue in more pleasurable activities. Although, Jim almost bit him in surprise as one smooth, warm hand lets its restraining position by his hipbone to zip him open and almost violently tug down his pants. The hold of his hips loosened and he was grateful now as he lifted himself up and felt his pants slide down his body to tangle by his ankles, easily thrown off by a few impatient kicks slightly retrained by Spock's hovering body. There was no need for the underwear, since he had not put any on after the evening's shower, much to Spock's quite obvious delight. He had paused in Jim's undressing, leaning back to observe; gaze dark and cheeks flushed with green.

Aware of his nakedness in that delicious way only Spock managed, Jim shuddered at the contrast of bare skin against stiff, rough uniform as well as the intense heat emerging from the body caging him; it would never be anything less than a novel experience, always as surprisingly exciting.

"Spock," he mumbled, squirming against his clothed body as he tried to reach those pointed ears for a lick and maybe a bite. At the sound of his name, Spock moved in closer and planted a soft, teasing kiss on Jim's exposed collarbone, slowly moving down with a trail of those butterfly kisses and shuddering at the feel of Jim's fingers caressing the tip of his ear, twirling locks of his hair and tugging gently. Jim gave up on molesting those ears for now, since it seemed Spock had another goal in mind that would, undoubtedly, be just as pleasant.

Stopping to lick a nipple, teasing in his brief exploration, Spock continued down until he reached the trail of hair from a ticklish navel (dipping his tongue, nibbling; he squirmed underneath him) to pulsing, pink, human cock; a quite delightful trip and made with lips and tongue until he brushed the base of Jim's arousal. Panting in anticipation, Jim spread his legs as wide as the couch would allow and buried a hand fully in Spock's cap of black, now entirely messy, hair. The crude string of curses slipping from a mouth Spock would put to better use later amused him as he carefully trailed his path of kisses around the throbbing member before him, choosing instead to focus his attention to those sensitive inner thighs.

"Spock-fuck, _fuck!-_would you, ah, stop teasing?"

He nipped at the skin he was tasting, gripping Jim's legs to hold them in place as they trembled and tried to wrap around him completely to force his attention where it was most wanted. Unconcerned, Spock settled himself more comfortably on the cough and hoisted Jim's legs up to rest over his shoulders; those narrow hips now hovering in the air and Jim more open and accessible and increasingly vulnerable. It was quite satisfactory.

Jim swore, locking his ankles together behind Spock's beck now that he could, glaring down at him and fighting the urge to thrust at the sight of Spock's head between his legs inches from his increasingly painful cock. He could swear those drips of precum were pretty much _begging _to be cleared away by this point, even if Spock hadn't reduced the rest of him to that – yet.

"I wish to enjoy you when I finally have the time, Jim," Spock commented, meeting his gaze with a raised brow and a darkening flush of green spreading across his cheeks and down his throat and neck (Jim could just picture how it continued down that lightly hairy chest and pale-freckled shoulders). "You are being most impatient."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one late," Jim shot back, panting and feeling torn between annoyance at the distraction of conversation and pleasure at the experience this familiar banter never failed to bring him. "I've waited way too long already, so get the fuck on with it already."

The wanton arching of his back, pushing hips closer to Spock, and the frustrated groan took the sting out of his words, had there been any to begin with. Spock simply leaned down to trace his tongue around the base of Jim's cock, drawing a shuddering breath from his lover, before he shifted his hands to hold the taunt ass and part the cheeks enough to lick lazily against the puckered hole in full access to him now.

Jim moaned his name, and Spock didn't think to temper the growl building deep in his chest.

"….you are already prepared," he said, voice dark and husky in a way he would never have allowed before Jim, as with so many other things. His human grinned, shamelessly pleased with himself. It radiated off of his skin, his smirk and his eyes ( so dark now, like deep oceans or the jeans he favored that fit too snugly).

"Yeah, I prepared more than just dinner for you, honey, " Jim said with a wink, tightening the embrace of his legs around Spock. "Welcome home."

A most undignified snarl escaped Spock as he roughly removed the lean legs hooked behind him, pushing them down on either side of his hips as he set his free hands to unzip his pants and swiftly pull out his throbbing arousal. Jim's surprised gasps were ignored, even as he started a breathy laugh as he often did when Spock showed his own impatience. Jim's breath effectively hitched, however, as Spock pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched hole and circled it; spreading hot precum to act more as a tease rather than any form of lube.

He entered effortlessly; one quick, hard thrust leaving Jim gaping and stiff in surprise waging with pleasure and pain. A pleasing sight, Spock concluded, pausing only briefly before setting up a slow rhythm.

"Holy fuck," Jim breathed, thighs trembling and hands gripping the couch's edge and back painfully. "Spock, _Spock-!"_

He suppressed a moan at the sound of his name, the reaction it had on him never seeming to lessen in intensity, but didn't alter his pace. Leaning down, he briefly regretted still being clothed but chose to focus on the heat of Jim around him and his soft, eager lips parting to welcome his kiss. Jim's hands left the couch to slide along strong arms encasing him, palms sensitive against the rough fabric of Starfleet uniform, coming to a rest in Spock's hair, gently cradling his head to pull him closer still.

A slight shift, and Jim bit down hard on Spock's lower lip as the blunt cock brushed against his prostate; the slow, even and no doubt carefully calculated thrusts were hard, measured, and merciless as they continued; the right angle preserved by Spock's steady hands on his hips. His spine tingled, the cramping knot in his stomach was burning and as always, there was a profound sense of _Spock_ everywhere; body, mind, soul as something whispered through him. Touch-telepaths, Jim had discovered, made sex fucking illegal.

He was very much inclined to break rules.

Caressing his psi-points, Spock let their mental contact deepen then; just a soft, teasing brush before he withdrew. It was enjoyment and pleasure at its finest, as usual with Jim, and he had craved this from the moment Jim had commed and settled their dinner plans for the evening; the setback of the completely unnecessary mishap with what should have been a simple and steady experiment had been, as Jim would say, torture. Now, however, he was free to enjoy his mate for most hours of the night; Jim had no lessons tomorrow and Vulcans needed much less sleep than humans. It was quite unfortunate then, that they were interrupted.

_Transmission waiting, transmission waiting._

"Spock, why are you _not moving?"_

"Jim—" a kiss "-someone is at the comm.—" a bite.

"_Fuck!_ I don't care, it can wait, now _move_ dammit!"

_Transmission waiting, transmission waiting._

"Computer, identify caller."

_Admiral Christopher Pike, Starfleet channel._

"Computer, put call on hold."

"Great! Now, move!" Thrust, so tempting. Another bite.

"Jim—" sigh "-I cannot ignore the Admiral—"

"-you _can_ and you _will!_...hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jim, let go of me. Admiral Pike is not calling through the private channel."

"It's Pike, he'll understand. And no, I'm not moving. Try getting loose, but you'll break something. So either ignore the call, or answer balls deep in me."

"Jim…." Tightening of muscles- -_slor Ny'one- _"_Jim!" _Thrust.

"That's right, baby, c'mon…"

"If you will not let go of me you will remain silent." Thrust; he can't help himself.

"Mmm…whatever you say, baby…" Illogically tempting.

"Computer, patch Admiral Pike through; audio only."

.

"_Hello, Mr Spock. Did I catch you at an inappropriate time?"_

Spock tried not to squirm, seated on the couch upright on his thighs, a rather wanton and shameless – really, what was modesty but a word to this man? – human spread before him; strong legs keeping him from escaping without inflicting harm (so fragile).

"I apologize, I was just 'stepping out of the shower', as it were, Admiral." Jim grinned, taking in the stiff (mmm, gladly) tone of Spock; a telling sign of his embarrassment and frustration, matching the look on his face perfectly as he avoided Jim's gaze. Furrowed brows, thin, slightly down-turned lips. _You had a choice, darling._

"_I see!"_ came Chris' reply, amused chuckles accompanying it. The man was dead, as far as Jim was concerned. For now, though, he'd make the most of the situation. _"No need to apologize, Mr Spock, I was simply calling to inquire about the incident with Professor T'Chinga. I was the one pointing him in your direction, Mr Spock, so I feel partly responsible for the unfortunate accident the Professor prompted. Your report has yet to be filed, so I merely wished to know if there was any serious damage done to your research."_

Jim bit his lip hard to prevent himself from swear out loud; Spock had answered the comm for _this? _Meeting Spock's glance his way with a glare, Jim clenched around him (still so hard inside, it was a wonder, but utterly delightful) and Spock's breath hitched.

"Admiral," Spock began, voice resembling the cold tones of a computer by now, "your concern is illogical. I asked the report to be submitted by Ensign Keller, foregoing to do so myself as the situation had not been dire and no damage had been done. Had it been a more-" Jim thrust up against him, arching his back and tightening around him once more, regarding him through thick lashes with an insufferable grin tugging at his bruised lips. Spock staggered in his speech. "-a more pressing matter-" _Yes, pressing, Spock. It is a very pressing matter, baby._ "-then I would have submitted the report myself immediately."

"_Mr Spock? Are you all right?"_

"I am in optimal physical health, Admiral."

Jim licked his lips in agreement.

"_Of course you are, Mr Spock. I'm glad to hear the accident didn't bring about any major set-backs then. I shall leave you to assume your previous activities then, shall I, Commander?" _

Spock stiffened (he was already rigid, in most places, from a warring mix of feelings), wondering if he was what humans called 'paranoid' and reading too much into what the Admiral was saying. Illogical; he couldn't know.

Jim winked, and a sudden surge of annoyance prompted him to thrust hard into him; pressing roughly against his prostate and feeling pleasure at the action and the difficulty with which Jim tried to remain silent.

"Indeed, Admiral. I bid you good night."

"_And you as well, Mr Spock."_

_Transmission closed._

.

"Jim."

"Uhh…yeah? What's up babe?"

_Thrust. _A bite.

"Oooh!"

"You will never do such a thing again."

Another bite, for measure.

"Ngghh, Spock, come on….!"

"_Kroykah!"_

"…."

"Unwind your legs, free me, and turn around. In want you on your knees, Jim."

.

Slipping out of his heat was almost painful, but Spock stood stiffly and grabbed a hold of Jim to roughly arrange him on the couch; knees spread apart on the soft cushions and upper body resting against the back of the couch. Trailing his hand down his spine, Spock regarded the sight before him with lowered eyes and a painful throb between his legs. His cock disagreed with being separate from the ass situated so pleasingly before him. He let his hand continue its trail down to one buttock, while the other hand joined in by Jim's hip in a steadying hold. Panting, his blonde mate was tense with anticipation.

His caressing hand delivered a sharp blow that turned the skin pink, and wrung a shouted curse from the infuriating human. Most satisfactory.

"You are a Starfleet cadet, Jim, and I an instructor." He slapped him again, reveling in the loud _smack!_ "Our relationship is not acceptable, despite the fact that you do not take any of my courses currently, and the only time we have any interaction at all in during Starfleet organized events for cadets and instructors." Scraping the tender skin with his nails, Spock paused to listen to the ragged breathing of his human. His erection strained, _begged _for attention. He slid his hands into a caress of Jim's ass, spreading them to observe the twitching hole left gaping from his earlier penetration. Tempting.

He drove in without resistance, pushing forward hard and quick, pining Jim against the couch as they moaned together.

"Can you not understand why we must not draw attention to our relationship Jim?" he murmured against the skin of Jim's neck, lips brushing gently as he kept still and enjoyed the squirming body beneath him.

"Fuck, Spock, I know, I _know, _alright? I warned you-" he choked off a groan as Spock bit his shoulder, hard. Swallowing, he continued, as a warm tongue lapped at the forming bruise. He would be full of them by the end of this, he was sure. "—I _warned_ you, and you had a choice. So stop fucking lecturing me and just _fuck me _instead!"

Jim had always been crude, and vocal, and illogically arousing. It would be illogical to argue with him now; it delayed a pleasure he sought and the revenge he wished to administer. Jim hated it, yet loved it, in that human way, when he was put off coming for the maximum length of time.

Spock would make sure the pleasure would become so intense it was painful, before Jim would have release.

"Shut up," he growled in one of those pink, rounded ears; pulling out and thrusting in hard as he bit the lobe and sucked at the skin, setting a punishing rhythm that made the couch squeak and Jim gasp and pant and groan lustful nonsense. It was a type of blabbering Spock enjoyed, although he would never admit it.

"Oh _fuck, _oh _shit-!_ Spock! Faster, c'mon baby, please!"

He growled, fingers branding those narrow hips of his with bruises. "_Jim!"_

.

"Holy fuck, that was _awesome!"_

"It was most pleasurable. However, your behavior during Admiral Pike's transmission-"

"-Spock, if you punish someone for something as a result of whatever shit went down, doesn't that mean it's all over and done with?"

"….typically, yes. However, since you are prone to defying rules, and rebels against authority, there is a 89.76% chance that you will repeat an offense despite punishment having been dealt."

A yawn, he is tired. Kisses, soft. Contentment.

"Whatever. You fucked me raw, not up to this discussion now. G'night, babe."

"Good night Jim."

Kisses, soft. Warmth. He is already asleep.

* * *

**End Note: **I hope y'all enjoyed! :P Please review! :D


End file.
